Everything
by Annahlee
Summary: What would happen to Bella if Edward and her had become "intimate" sooner, and the Cullens left without realising Bella was pregnat? Will she survive? Will she realise that there's more to life than her and Edwards reletionship? Will she ever forgive him?


**Epilogue**

_Hey everyone, a few things before you start reading. First off this story is based around the idea of what might have happened if Bella and Edward had conceived a child sooner and of what Bella will have to go through if Edward leaves without realising this. It's set in New Moon, just after Edward has left her and will not follow the original plot line (obviously). The growth of the child and Bella's pregnancy will progress differently and will be described in later chapters. Definitely AU!_

_This is just an idea I've had, I don't know if it will be any good and I'm not really sure whether to continue with it, so if you think I should continue writing this fic, tell me _

_Thank you so much for reading, and please, review:) I know it's very short so far, but tell me what you think!_

* * *

><p>His mesmerizing golden eyes stared into her own, drawing her in and leaving her begging for more. He was so close, she could already imagine the feeling of his icy cold lips on hers, sliding gloriously over them as they tasted each other. She inhaled sharply, the intoxicating scent of her lover reaching her and making her dizzy with passion. He was her everything. She prepared herself for the feelings that were to come when their lips met once more, the feeling of complete and utter happiness, of rightness, of perfection.<p>

But it never came.

"Edward?" she called out, opening her eyes to find herself alone in the beautiful clearing. _In their clearing_. "Edward where are you?" she called more loudly this time, desperation seeping into her voice.

He was gone. The color drained from her already pale face, he had left her. The pain of this fact ripped through her, tears welling in her eyes as she stood to search for her golden eyed lover. She needed him to stay, she loved him so much.

A sob racked through her fragile body, tear streaming down her face as she pushed through the towering trees that surrounded her. "Edward, don't leave me", she yelled, the familiar dull ache in her stomach becoming stronger. She was running now, stumbling through the forest as her wild brown eyes searched the trees for any sign of the vampire. She ignored the pain in her stomach and the stinging in her cheeks from where the branches of the trees had flung back across her tender face, and pushed herself faster. She had to find him, she just had to.

His voice rung out like a bell, clear and beautiful, she would miss that voice. "I'm sorry Bella", the voice cued softly. "I have to go now, I can't stay with you. Goodbye, be safe love", he called back, his voice tinged with sadness.

"_You can't go!"_ she yelled after the fading voice. _"EDWARD, I need you"._

But he was gone, he had left her. The realisation caused her legs to give out and she fell to the ground with a thump. "Edward", she murmured, "Please come back".

Bella Swan awoke with a choking sob, her face stained with tears as she bolted upright in her bed. Light from the moon eliminated her small bedroom as it peeked out from behind a blanket of clouds, highlighting the twisted blankets from the bed that lay strewn across the cold wood floor. A result of the nightmare she had been having, no doubt.

She sighed as she attempted to collect herself, sweeping her long mahogany hair out of her face and pushing off the bed to recollect her blankets. At least she hadn't screamed this time, she thought as she remade her bed, the screaming was really starting to freak Charlie out. They'd been happening since _he_ left her, these nightmares coupled with the dull ache in the pit of her stomach that let her know part of her was missing.

Pain rippled through her as thoughts of him filled her mind, god she missed him.

Bella slammed her eyes shut, snuggling down once more in her remade bed and willing herself to sleep, willing herself to dream of something else, anything else.

As sleep over took her she couldn't help but wonder what the point was. What was the point in living when half of you was missing?

* * *

><p><em>What do you think? It's small, but is it worth continuing?<em>


End file.
